World War I in Dania
} World War I (often abbreviated as WWI or WW1), also known as the First World War or the Great War, was a global war originating in Europe that lasted from 28 July 1914 to 11 November 1918. Contemporaneously described as the "War to End All Wars", more than 70 million military personnel were mobilised in one of the largest wars in history. Background German Uswanka After the German unification, Germany bought sparsely populated land from France and Great Britain in Uswanka. Germany used this colony mostly for getting resources to make ammunition. Independent states During the late 19th century most of colonies on the Danian Island became independent. The British and Dutch colonies started a revolt for independence against their colonizers. After a few months the British and Dutch gave up their colonies and gave them independence. The colony of British Dania became Nic-Dan, an unstable but strong power. George G. Robertson in office In 1905, George Gwynn Robertson was elected president of Nic-Dan. During his presidency tensions started to rise. Political and military alliances In 1908, Dania and Asdania formed a military alliance called the Dan Alliance to intimidate George G. Robertson. Later Lunasia joined the alliance and the alliance kept on focusing on a future war with Nic-Dan. Because of the Dan Alliance, Nic-Dan decided to side with Germany in World War I. Prelude OSV Isabela Lucia disaster 25 April 1914, a Dalanic oil supply vessel sank to the bottom of the North Dan Sea. All 26 crew members past away. There was only one suspect, Nic-Dan. Dania cut all ties with Nic-Dan and a war was inevitable. Several countries supported Dania and started to boycott Nic-Dan. St. George & Pyall went even further and forbade Nic-Danians in its country. The hatred against Nic-Dan wasn't new but heavier than ever before. Progress of the war Opening hostilities Majestuosa campaign Some of the first clashes of the war involved British, French, and German colonial forces on Majestuosa. On 12 August, British troops invaded the German trade port Johannesstadt. The French quickly invaded the northern Ervasi region and took the city of Bénouville, a former French settlement. The German forces, led by Colonel Herbert Steinheil-Krauszer, fought a guerrilla warfare campaign during World War I after losing the capital Neu Berlin. The Nic-Danian invasion At the outbreak of World War I, Nic-Dan wasn't siding with Germany. George G. Robertson wanted to expand his nation and invaded St. George & Pyall and two days later Lunasia. Lunasia was part of the Dan Alliance so Dania and Asdania declared war on Nic-Dan and they joined the Allied Powers. St. George & Pyall and Lunasia were quickly taken by Nic-Dan forces. The Dalanic and Asdanian army were mobilized and the war to end all wars began for three million soldiers. Front War Battles of Eloj and Guillermo In 1915 the Nic-Dan Army was very strong compared to the Dalanic and Asdanian ones and Nic-Dan took a lot of land in the north of Dania and Asdania. Eloj was conquered on 11 August 1915 after a long battle. In 1916 Operation Vulezua was executed the Dalanic army had to attack Nic-Dan from the west to reclaim Guillermo but it failed because the Nic-Dan army was stronger so after a week the Dalanic army had to withdraw. Battle of Champ-Axe After big Nic-Danian successes the Nic-Dan and Allied armies battled for Asdanian capital Champ-Axe. For four months from April till July 1917. Marshal Abraham Costa of the Dalanic army led his army to victory east of the city. The French and Asdanian armies fought for control over the west and keeping control over the centre and south. Champ-Axe was badly damaged and the reconstruction would take many years. The victory of the battle caused a turning point in the war. Naval War At the start of the war, the German Empire had cruisers scattered across the Danian waters, some of which were subsequently used to attack Allied merchant shipping. The British Royal Navy systematically hunted them down, though not without some embarrassment from its inability to protect Allied shipping. The Nic-Dan navy was weak compared to the British Royal Navy and the Allies had total control over the North Dan Sea after January 1916. After that it was hard for Nic-Dan to get supplies from the Central powers. 1917-18 Sagofagi participation In the beginning of World War I, Sagofagia was neutral due to Sagofagia having ties with both sides. In 1916 Samuel Varas visited to Ferdinand I to convince him to invade Nic-Dan from the east. Ferdinand I refused and Sagofagia didn't join the war. On 25 August 1917 the Sagofagi Army did invade Nic-Dan after another visit from Varas. Less than a year later the army reached the capital Cior. American participation The United States wanted to attack Nic-Dan so an invasion plan was made together with Dania called Operation Seashore, the main the plan was to invade Nic-Dan's Northwest coast and take cities like St. George, Pyall and Port Eliza. On September 10, 1917 the American and Dalanic armies attacked Nic-Dan from the North and it was a success, they took the cities and pushed futher into the mainland. Naval blockade The British naval blockade began to have a serious impact on Nic-Dan. Nic-Dan began to run out of supplies. The Allied also took important ports. Allied victory Asdania and Dania with Allied help took most of their lost cities back. The Allied armies worked together and pushed Nic-Dan back to their capital Cior. The battle of Cior starting on August 4th 1918 when Sagofagia attacked the city. The weakened Nic-Dan army held on for a while until the Dalanic and Asdanian forces reached the city from the south and later the Americans reached the city and attacked from the west. After the city surrounded by the Allied forces it didn't take long to collapse. On August 20th George Gwynn Robertson's hiding place was found Robertson was stabbed by an unknown Sagofagian soldier but thats disputed. The vice-president Adam Mccullough surrendered and was captured by Allied soldiers. The war was finally over in Dania and the Allied powers now had to make a plan for the future of Nic-Dan. Aftermath Treaties 'Treaty of Estaux' The main treaty that was sign was the Treaty of Estaux a congress was orginized by the United States to decide how Nic-Dan should be split. Dania and Sagofagia had different ideas how to split the country. Dania wanted to split Nic-Dan into 3 or more countries and Sagofagia wanted to keep Nic-Dan like it was before the war but with a new government. The two countries did not reach an agreement so the other countries voted on the two option. The majority chose Dania's side, Ferdinando I didn't agree with that and decided to withdraw from the congress. This was the start of the rising tensions between Sagofagia and Dania that will continue for the rest of the twentieth century and early 2000s. In the treaty the new borders were created so the countries of Lunasia and St. George & Pyall together with the western part of former Nic-Dan created the nation of Lunasia, central Nic-Dan became Dona named after the river Dona and the eastern part become the nation of North-Dania. The treaty was signed on December 4, 1918 but was adopted in 1920 between 1918-1920 the countries were controlled by Allied countries and Lunasia and St. George & Pyall got their independence back for 2 years before uniting. Treaty of Stalem-Abbrocoque Another treaty was signed in September 1920 to make a deal about the land because after the war Asdania and Dania wanted some of the mines from the former Nic-Dan states in exchange for their total autonomy. After the signing of the treaty the king of Sagofagia become so mad that he started the First Vendettio War and invaded North-Dania. War crimes Chemical weapons in warfare Chemical weapons were used by belligerents throughout the war. The effect of poison gas was not limited to combatants. Civilians were at risk from the gases as winds blew the poison gases through their towns, and they rarely received warnings or alerts of potential danger. In addition to absent warning systems, civilians often did not have access to effective gas masks. The town of Sainte-Marie-du-Mokgalo was seriously affected by gas from the Allied powers wiping out almost half of the population. Category:Wars